


Broken Dreams and Shattered Hearts.

by AdenaMazeRunner (KaoruSaitoh), JustYourAverageFangirl (KaoruSaitoh)



Category: the maze runner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3010709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/AdenaMazeRunner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/JustYourAverageFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gladers have escaped the Maze and survived the Scorch. With the promise of the return of their memories, they eagerly wait in WICKED's headquarters. But when strange dreams start waking Newt up in the middle of the night, he wonders whether he wants his memories back at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams or Nightmares?

The Gladers sat in their dorm, chatting and generally having a good time. They had all just eaten and were comfortable when the door opened and a strange man walked in. "In a few weeks you will be given the option of having your memories returned to you." The room exploded into questions and exclamations, but the man just held his hands up. "That is all." And with that, he turned and left. Newt and Minho turned to Thomas and he shrugged. "Let's just get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow." Minho nodded and Newt replied with a quick, "Good that." before going to his bunk and laying down. He put his hand behind his head and before he knew it, he was asleep. 

Newt opened his eyes. He was standing in a padded white room, with a bed in the corner and no windows. The door opened just as he was about to inspect the room further, and a girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes ran in. She practically flew into his arms, sobbing. Newt reached up hesitantly. He thought he knew this girl, but it was like a blur, a fuzzy memory. "Newt..." Her voice was soft, and she looked up at him, pain showing through the tears. "You can't go. You'll forget about everything! About me..." He felt like all the air had been sucked out of his chest, and a name suddenly came to him. "Bree..." "No! I'm not letting them take you! It's not fair!" Newt' hand somehow found its way to her cheek, his fingers brushing softly over her pale skin. "I'll be all right.." "What if you're not?" Taken aback, he gasped quietly. "What if you die? I'll have to... I'll have to watch..." She began sobbing again, her shoulders shaking. Newt wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Bree..." The guard opened the door. "That's enough." Grabbing Bree by the shoulders, the guard yanked her from Newt's grip and started dragging her out the door. "No! Newt! Please, don't go!!" Her screams pierced his heart, but the other guard shoved him back into the room when he tried to run out. "She'll be punished for trying to change you." The guard chuckled evilly before slamming the door shut and leaving him with a whirlwind of conflicting emotions.

Newt started awake, sitting up and gasping. The room was still dark and he could hear the sleeping sounds of the boys. He laid back down, running his hand through his hair. Movement coming from his right got his attention and he froze. The door opened slightly and several people walked in. "-all separated, huh?" "Yeah. They all have more trials to go through, but they can't be together. Start with the 'higher ups'." The men chuckled and walked over to Thomas' bed, one of them picking him up roughly and carrying him out. Minho was next. Newt was about to jump them when one of the men appeared in front of him. "Well, well. Have a nightmare?" Newt stared at him in horror as he laughed. "Time to go." The man grabbed Newt's arm, dragging him out of the bed and across the floor. Newt let out several vicious kicks, freeing himself from the man's tight grip. Newt turned to shout to the other Gladers, but a hand was slapped over his mouth and he felt a strong arms wrap around his chest. He tried struggling again, but someone stuck something in his arm. Seconds later, he passed out, slumping against the man holding him.

When Newt regained consciousness, he was in a white room exactly like the one in his dream. He realized he was laying on the bed and stood up quickly. A sudden pain seemed to slam into his head and he almost fell, gasping. The door suddenly slid open to reveal a tall woman, surrounded by guards. "Get him up." Newt felt strong hands grip his underarms and hoist him up to a standing position. "Do you know where you are or what's happening?" He shook his head in confusion. "This is the last trial, and each one of you is having a different experience based on past and personality. You have two choices. You need to be asleep for your trial, so we can give you pills, or knock you out." Newt shrugged. "Pills, I guess. Couldn't hurt more than it bloody does now." She nodded and turned to one of the guards behind her who pulled out a bottle and handed it to her. "Here." She handed one of the pills to Newt and gave him a glass of water. He downed it quickly, then handed the glass back. "Now what?" The woman's smile sickened him. "You might want to sit down." The last word was barely out of her mouth when the world went dark and Newt's legs gave out from under him.

Newt was standing outside a neat little house in a quiet neighborhood. Mostly quiet. He heard music to his right and turned, seeing a girl on the porch next door. She had black hair, and her head was bent over an acoustic guitar, playing gently. He realized that he'd been working up the courage to go talk to her. Stepping off the porch, he felt his legs shaking slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him that she had just moved in next door. As he got closer, he heard her singing. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. "Yours was the first face that I saw; think I was blind before I met you. I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been, but I... Know where I want to go... So I thought I'd let you know; that these things take forever and I, especially, am slow. But I realize that I need you, and I wonder if I could come home..." Newt was frozen in place, standing at the base of the porch steps. She seemed happy, almost blissful. Their neighborhood was one of the few peaceful places since the sun flares, but looking at her, Newt felt all the memories of them wash away. Peace. Comfort. Safety. Three words that had never meant anything to him because they seemed like lies. But in that moment, they were more true than they ever were and ever would be. The girl finished and looked up, raising her eyebrows when she saw him. "Oh! I, um, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there..." Her face was a bright red. "I didn't mean to sneak up, but you sounded so beautiful..." Newt felt as if he was in a trance as the girl smiled and laughed a little. "Would you like me to play some more?" He nodded vigorously, making her laugh again. "Come sit with me. You'll hear better up here. I'm Bree, by the way." He sat down. He wanted to tell her his name, but he didn't know his real name. "I'm Newton." The name came out before he could stop himself, then he blushed. "I know it sounds stupid..." "Hm." Bree tilted her head. "Can I call you Newt?" Tears sprang to his eyes. "I... I love that..." Her smile brightened. "Good that."


	2. Remembering

Newt opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling. His hand came up and he touched his cheek, surprised to feel tears there. "Well, you took that very well." Glancing over, the woman raised an eyebrow at him slightly. "Something wrong?" He nodded, swallowing hard. "What... What was that?" Standing, she started busying herself at a small desk across the room. "Your memories. You're reliving them, and we're monitoring them so we can make sure everything is the same." When she turned back, she had another glass of water in one hand, pill in the other. "Ready?" Newt nodded tensly, taking them from her hesitantly. After washing down the pill, he lay back down, preparing himself for what he might see next. 

She was sitting there, across from him, her back pressed against a wall. The small space they occupied barely fit the both of them, so they were close, and Newt blushed at the thoughts racing through his mind. Bree turned around, a serious expression on her face. "Alright, I think it'll be okay to get to the gate. Are you ready?" He nodded shakily, then took her hand. "Don't we have family?" She stopped, the color draining from her face. "Newt..." A quick memory flashed in front of his eyes, and he saw them. His parents, killed, right in front of him. Glancing down, his shirt was blood soaked, and he could still feel the warmth of it. "Newt!" The next second, he realized he was in Bree's arms. He numbly reached his hands up to hug her, then put them down. They were still covered in their blood... "Newt, honey... You need to look at me..." She held him by his shoulders, staring into his eyes. "It's going to be okay.. I know it's hard, but you've gotta fight it. For them." He felt her hands on his cheeks. "For me." His eyes cleared and he saw her, tears, blood, and dirt streaked across her face. Her hands had blood still drying on them, and he reached up, pulling her into an unexpected hug. "I.. I'm sorry, Bree. I'm fine now." When they pulled away, she smiled at him, nodding. "Good that. Here." She picked up a baseball bat, shoving it in his hands and picking up her own. "If we're gonna make it to that gate, we may have to fight a little. But we've got this." After one more nod, she bolted out, Newt hot on her heels. They went unnoticed for about ten feet when Newt felt something grab the back of his shirt. Turning, a man with a crazed look in his eye swiped at him, barely missing his face. Out of nowhere, his head suddenly dented under the force of a bat. As he crumpled to the ground, Newt turned back to Bree, panting slightly. "Come on, slowpoke!" The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful, and when they got out of the gate, there wasn't much around. It looked like a long desert, bleak and barren. Newt started to think they were in over their heads until he felt a slight jab in the ribs. When he looked up, Bree winked at him. "Make a nice adventure, huh?" He realized, just looking at her, he wanted to smile, and just be happy. "Yeah... Yeah, it would. Wanna go?" A mischevious glint lit up in her eye and she nodded. "Do I ever."

"Alright, that's enough of that." Newt was startled awake by a strong pair of hands gripping his shoulders. "Nothing more to see there." He looked over at the woman in disbelief, sitting up. "What was that?!" She raised an eyebrow, seemingly her favorite expression. "What was what?" Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood in front of her. "Why'd you take me out?!" Waving away the guards, she stood, smiling cruelly. "Those weren't important. We're looking at your core memories. Besides, we're done for today. I'll have food sent in for you." Newt sat back on the bed, muttering to himself angrily.

An hour later, the door opened. Newt kept his back to it until a quiet voice spoke. "So do you want this or not?" He whipped around and to his utter shock... "Bree?!" She stared at him, then rolled her eyes and sighed. "Nutjobs, all of you. Now, eat this before I change my mind and take it away." The dark haired girl set the tray in her hands on the desk, then sar down, crossing her arms. Hesitantly, he stood, walking over and inspecting the food. "What is this?" She looked slightly shocked. "You don't know what a sandwich is? Boy, you guys were in there forever, weren't you? Point being, it's a sandwich. Two slices of bread, meat and cheese in between, sometimes there are different things. Like yours has lettuce and tomato. Happy?" Turning away, her face became a blank slate, and her eyes seemed faraway. Almost... Sorrowful. "Are you alright?" She flinched slightly at his question, but never broke her stare. Sighing, he got up and started eating. Every once in a while, he'd catch her looking at him, but she always looked away. Once he finished, he leaned back. "There. Happy?" His vision started blurring, and he saw her smile. "Absolutely."


	3. Reliving

That night, at least he assumed it was night, Newt sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Emotions whirled inside him like a tornado and he couldn't seem to think straight. That girl looked just like Bree... Were they messing with him? The thought occured to him for the first time and be sat up in surprise. They could've found another girl who looked just like her, and used her to mess with his head. He shook his head, sitting back down. No, it was her. No one could imitate those eyes; the striking blue, and the deep sadness. Yawning, he shook his head again, trying to stay awake. He refused to sleep, especially after the memories. The deeper he got, the less sure he was that he actually wanted to know his past. Sadly, he didn't have a choice. The woman from before entered, followed by her guards and Newt stood, fighting back his urge to cry. 

"All I'm saying is that we can't stay here forever!" Newt opened his eyes, looking around. He was standing in what looked like a storage room which had a table in the middle, surrounded by people he didn't recognise at first. Alby. Minho. Chuck. Gally. He felt pain rising in his chest at the sight of his friends. Directly to his right was the familiar dark hair. "We can set up some distractions at the front and push out through the tunnels. Come on, ---. Why won't you listen to me?" Newt stopped, realising he didn't hear Bree call Alby by name, or if she did, he couldn't hear it. As if his memories were blocking the name... "What do you think, ---?" It took Newt a few seconds to realise that this Alby was talking to him. "I think... I think it should work. Bree's plans usually have in the past; why would they fail now?" The group nodded hesitantly and Alby sighed. "Alright. Well get everyone ready tonight, then go tomorrow." The group parted, going off to talk. The breaks confused Newt. Gally and Minho seemed like good friends, while Chuck had gone with Alby. He shook his head, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Bree smiled up at him before drawing him into a hug. "Thanks for that." He smiled back, setting his hand on her head. "Of course. You're the smartest one here, and besides that, you're my girlfriend." The words coming out of his mouth didn't feel like his. It felt almost like an out of body experience, except he was in his body, just not controlling it. Bree laughed quietly, pulling back. "C'mon. Let's get some food and head back to the apartment." Newt took her hand, unsure of where this apartment was, or where they even were, but he followed willingly. After walking down multiple hallways, he decided they must be underground. She did mention tunnels, so that would have to be underground. Thy finally arrived at another storeroom, only this one was much larger than the last one. Bree went to one of the shelves and grabbed two boxes, marked something on the sheet of paper hanging next to it, and walked back over to Newt. "Mac n' cheese?" He nodded and they walked back to their quarters. Bree opened the door and let Newt in before shutting it and locking it. The place seemed like a small house, with a kitchen directly to the right of the door, past that there was a living room. A hallway to the left lead him to a bedroom and an adjoining bathroom. He wandered back to the living room, unsure of what to do. "You can relax. Since it's just the boxed stuff, it won't take that long." Bree pulled out a pot, setting it on the stove and putting water in it. After turning on the heat, she leaned on the bar separating the living room and kitchen and looked at Newt. "Do you remember when we first met?" He nodded, swallowing hard. That memory was still fresh in his mind, piercing him like a hot knife, but she smiled serenly. "I was playing my guitar, and you were watching. I can't believe we were only thirteen. I gave you your nickname, too." She winked at him, then turned around to put the macaroni and cheese in the boiling water. While she was busy, Newt crossed the room, leaning on the bar like she had. When Bree turned back around, she smiled at him. "You came over all the time my mom made us some pretty great food, didn't she?" Newt smiled back. "True, but since you started learning to cook, you got better than she was." She smiled, putting her hand on his and looking into his eyes. "Thank you. For everything."  
After they ate, Bree went to the bedroom, changing into a big shirt and pajama pants. Newt laughed as she twirled around, making the sides flow out. He wraped his arms around her, carrying her to the bedroom and setting her down on the bed. "Calm down, little one. I'll get ready for bed too, okay?" She nodded and replied with her signature, "Good that." He crossed to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Before Glade Newt looked a lot better than after Glade Newt. His skin was brighter, and he wasn't so thin. He could even see some pretty defined muscle when he took his shirt off. After a few more minutes of inspecting himself in the mirror, Newt opened the door and walked back to the bed. He climbed in behind Bree, wrapping his arms around her stomach and burying his nose in her hair. Even now, at the end of the world, she still smelled like roses. She hummed, her half asleep sign that she was happy and he sighed. This was a memory he could stay in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for waiing so long for me to publish a new chapter. Life's been crazy the last few months, what with school and all, and I hope the next few chapters are good enough to compensate.


	4. Falling

Newt was startled awake by a loud scream, and it took him a minute to realise he was still in his memories. The scream had come from directly beside him and he looked down. Bree was thrashing around, her eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her mouth open in a blood curdling scream. Newt grabbed her hands, trying to keep her still. "Bree! Wake up!" After a few more minutes of thrashing, a few more screams, and some whimpers, Bree's eyes slowly opened. She looked up at Newt and broke down, sobbing so hard, her whole body shook. He laid back down, pulling her close to his chest. "Shh... It's okay... I'm here..." "James..." Newt froze. Was that.. Was that his real name? He felt a small hand grasp his shirt feebly, and he looked down, running his hand down her back. "Bree... I'm here.." She nodded slightly, and Newt wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?" When she hesitated, he mentally berated himself. She'd just had a nightmare, surely she didn't want to- "Sure." Bree pulled herself closer, pressing herself more into his chest. "I was... I was back at home. Before we ran away. When the Cranks..." Newt closed his eyes as the memory flooded back. The blood... "Except it wasn't just them.." he pulled back slightly, looking at her strangely. "W-what do you mean?.." Tears fell down her cheeks again and she clutched his arm. "I... I lost you, too. There was blood everywhere and.. And I held you... And.." She stopped, beginning to sob again. Newt felt helpless, unsure of how to comfort her except hold her. "I held you as you died! I watched you die!" Her words shocked him, and he sat up, pulling her with him. He pushed her hair back and wiped her tears away, putting his hands on her cheeks. "I swear to you. I'm going to live. We're both going to live, and we're going to get out of this mess and live real lives. We're goin to grow up, and have kids, and get old and ugly together!" She laughed slightly at his last sentence, then nodded. "Okay... I like the sound of that." Overwhelmed by his emotion, Newt leaned forward, and before he knew it, his lips and hers connected. For the first time, he understood love. 

Newt touched his hand to his cheek, feeling wetness, and opened his eyes. He had been crying so much, and as he sat up, he remembered. Fresh tears threatened to fall, until he saw her. Bree was sitting across the room in a darkened corner, watching him. "That's one hell of a memory, huh?" He turned his back to her, wiping his face. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and heard a voice in his ear. "I remember, too." Standing, Newt jerked himself around, staring at the girl. "W-what?" She glanced around, then stepped closer. "Look, James, it's really hard to explain, but I just wanted you to know that I do know you. I have to pretend because of them." A sound echoed from down the hall, and Bree backed away to the door. "I'll be back, I promise." With that, she was gone. 

Newt lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. She remembered? Had to pretend? Because of who? Questions whirled around his mind, but he dismissed them, trying to focus on the one piece of good news. Bree remembered him, and even though it was dangerous to tell him, she still did. She was a risk taker, that was for sure. For the thousandth time, Newt wondered if there was a way to escape the place. There had to be a way, but his brain just couldn't seem to focus. He stood, crossing over to the door. After trying the handle, he slammed his hand against it in frustration. A sudden burst of anger rushed through him and he started pounding the door as hard as he could. He didn't feel the pain, and the only thing on his mind was her. Finally, he had to stop and he leaned his back against the door, sliding to the floor. "Bree... I'm coming..."


End file.
